Fireflies
by SapphireBee
Summary: Bumblebee shows Sam the delights of his new home. From the stars, to the most unsual thing of Cybertron, the fireflies.


This popped into my head at a random, got to love those plot bunnies! Part of my own AU. _**In The Wake Of Tomorrow. **_Can be read as a snippet or as a separate piece.

_Takes place about one earth year after the main story. _

**Summary: **_Bumblebee shows Sam the wonders of his new home from the stars to the fireflies._

Fireflies

By Steph

Bright orange light shone dimly down through the purple filled skies of Cybertron signalling the end of another day as the encroaching darkness began to take it's hold. Rolls of silhouetted shadows cascaded off ebony metal buildings as they littered the ground facing towards one of Cybertron's two suns to the far north. All around the constellations of the milky way could be seen in all their wonder and beauty shining gently against the folds of darkness that was the vast horizons of space. Out on the horizon overlooking the great city of Iacon a yellow figure stood amongst the twisting spiral metal buildings, his yellow doorwings quivered lightly as a small breeze ruffled past, kicking up small speckles of dust into the air. Bright blue optics gazed down at the small form tucked up tight against his metal chest, clicking happily in soft whispers of Cybertroian as a pair of green optics stared up at his caretaker. Smiling lightly Bumblebee clicked back in a wave of low thrums, tightening his hold on the golden sparkling encased safely within his grasp. The small sparkling whirred feeling the comforting presences of the other's spark through their bond.

Bumblebee watched as Sam turned his gaze up to the night sky, flickering his optics upwards to the many sparkling like diamonds that clustered together in a ray of shining light. Bumblebee chuckled lightly as Sam clicked questioningly at the dabs of white light, tilting his small head as if to get a better look.

"There stars Sam." Bumblebee said softly turning his own gaze to stare at the night sky, Sam bobbed his head happily in a whirr of clicks and beeps, Bumblebee chuckled, shaking his metal head.

"All right, up we go. Careful, sit _still _this time."

Lifting both arms, Bumblebee tightened his grip around Sam's body before gently lifting him from the contours of his chest, settling him upon his metal shoulder. Bumblebee laughed as Sam bounced up and down, whirring and clicking whilst pointing a small hand towards the night sky. Bumblebee carefully shifted a hand behind Sam's body, cupping the smaller mech's back as he fidgeted from his high perch.

"Easy Sam." Bumblebee murmured softly, sighing loudly as Sam body quivered at the seemingly huge task of sitting still. Upon his shoulder Sam turned his head towards Bumblebee with bright drooping optics, a loud purr rattled through the sparkling's body as he detected the slight frustration through the bond. The little gold mech twittered softly in cybertroian feeling Bumblebee send waves of reassurance through the link, Bumblebee tilted his head as a low soothing hum echoed out of the mech's chest.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm all right." Bumblebee whispered, stroking a finger down Sam's small back.

Sam chirruped happily, nuzzling his head into Bumblebee's neck joint. The yellow mech smiled and closed his optics as a comforting silence fell over the still night air, Sam hummed in contentment feeling his guardian relax. A small ruffling sound caught the small sparkling's attention, opening his optics Sam glanced at in the direction of the commotion, whirring loudly in surprise as a bright orb of yellow zoomed towards his head. Bumblebee optics flickered on hearing Sam's loud outburst, he smiled broadly at the small flying object reaching out with his other hand as the small orb of light fluttered slowly down in a circle motion before landing softly on his outstretched metal palm. Slowly as not to scare the small creature, Bumblebee brought his palm forward towards Sam who was huddling nervously against his head.

"Look Sam. It's a firefly." Bumblebee said in awe, bringing the small insect closer for inspection. "I didn't think these were still around, they must have got caught in the Ark and escaped when we landed back on Cybertron. Earth still lives on around us, even after all this time with it's amazing wonder and beauty."

Bumblebee watched with a smile as the small firefly fluttered upwards from his hand, flying towards the glow of Sam's bright green optics. Sam perked his small head and watched in fascination as the bright yellow light circled his head in a spiralling dance before moving away over the hill. For a fleeting moment a single glow of light shone through the darkness from the one firefly then another joined the first and before nether Bumblebee or Sam could look away, a bright array colourful light filled the darkened sky as thousands upon thousands of small Fireflies flew upwards from blackness in the distance. The small insects grouped together in a wondrous dance filling the sky with their vivid flashes of yellow and orange light, the stars in the sky above reflected their own silvery pitches of colour towards the ground painting the landscape in a ray of spectacular rainbow colours. Bumblebee watched in amazement at the dancing insects, feeling the same sense of awe as the small sparkling sat upon his shoulder. Sam whirred in excitement as the huge flocking mass of fireflies flew together in one direction and then back again as if attempting to show the inhabitants of Cybertron that a piece of Earth still remained, even after all this time.

Bumblebee turned his gaze from the bright light show to his charge, smiling widely as Sam clicked and pointed, little did the small sparkling know this was not the first time he and Bumblebee had witnessed this, all those years ago, both he and Sam when he was human had watched the fireflies in their annual summer courtship. Bumblebee smiled a sort of bittersweet admission, those times were just mere blips of what once was, but they still had each other to make those memories of the past come to life once more, just as the fireflies had reignited the spirit of Earth on Cybertron. Bumblebee watched as Sam's optics became droopy, indicating he was about to fall into recharge. The show of fireflies continued to dance in the night as Bumblebee gently lifted Sam's small form from his shoulder, tucking the now tired sparkling up against his warm chest. Sam whirred once softly snuggling his small head into the contours of Bumblebee's chest armour, Bumblebee smiled, carefully running a finger down Sam's back. The golden sparkling purred feeling the light trail of strokes down his metal as his systems began to power down, Bumblebee settled his own metal body upon the ground, shifting through his memory banks of the few remaining songs of earth he had managed to salvage. He mentally smiled as the soft music began to drift out of his speakers in a low flow voices, a soothing melody as Sam succumbed to sleep.

_You would not believe your eyes  
__If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as you feel asleep.  
_

_Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
__You would think me rude  
But I would just stop and stare.  
_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep.__  
Cause everything is never as it seems._

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance._

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as you fell asleep…  
_

_**Hope you guys have enjoyed, leave a review!**_

**WB **


End file.
